


Once I knew a man...

by Knowmefirst



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Old Age, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fisk meets a man that reminds him of James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once I knew a man...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).



“Alexander, this week you’ll take care of the residents of rooms 100 to 104.”

Alexander almost groan, almost but he didn’t he only nodded and let the meeting continue. Since he had started working on this hospital as a caregiver, he only heard things about the resident in room 104. How the man had a tongue on him that could cut even the toughest person to pieces with a well place quip. He’d only been working here for three months but it was the first time they have given him the room. He wonder how the man looked and how did he behave for all of the caregivers to be weary of him. 

Once the meeting was over he went about his daily duties, he started with resident in room 100 he wanted to prolong the unavoidable. He knocked first and said good morning to Mr. Roger and funny old man that loved to play jokes on everyone, but one that couldn’t remember much of his life, so his family had brought him here to give him the help he needed. Of course, the other residents didn’t care about it that much but the caregivers always enjoy a good joke. 

He help Mr. Rogers in anything that he require, sometimes Mr. Rogers didn’t need that much help but other days he needed the most, today was one of the former so he only helped him by pushing his chair and taking him into the dining room for his breakfast. Once he did the same for the rest of his residents he went to his last resident. Alexander took a deep breath as he stood outside the door and was raising his hand to knock when he heard him.

“If you are going to be stand there like a great idiot then go away.” 

He jump and looked around trying to see if there were cameras that could tell this man that he had been standing outside for awhile. He took a last breath and open the door planting a smile on his face. 

“I see that you decided to grace me with your ineptitude today.” 

Alex almost scowl, “Sorry, sir. I came to help you.” 

“Do I look like I need help you insufferable man.” 

Alex was about to answer when the resident turned around from looking outside the window and he looked upon one of the darkest pair of eyes he had ever seen. He felt as if he was being judge and came lacking in everything that was possible. Mr. Fisk stood by the window an old man that now look fragile but he knew by information on him on the internet was anything but when he had been younger. 

“What do I have something in my face?” Mr. Fisk raise an eyebrow. 

“Um-”

“Great they sent me an illerate person.” Mr. Fisk snorted and turned his back on him. 

Alex was about to open his mouth when he was stop again. 

“Do save yourself the trouble or do you have something else to say?” the intense eyes were upon him again, “no? Then get out.”

That is it, who does this person think he was, “You know Mr. Fisk you are the rudest person I have had the misfortune of meeting.”

With that said Alex got out of the room and close the room, he wished he could have slam the door but knew that he was in so much trouble as it was. So, much for loving this job, he knew he would get fired for mistreating a resident. He gave a sigh and continue with his job he had so much to do. As he was cleaning, folding the last clothes of resident 102 his supervisor came into the laundry room. 

“Alex, could you please follow me, I wish to speak to you.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

His heart was pounding, would he be fired? Probably, he gave a resign sigh and followed his supervisor at lest he was happy that he’d done all his work for the day and finally he would stop being scared every time they call his name. They entered the tiny office, he sat down when he was indicated to do so, he was more nervous than he thought possible. He gripped his hands and waited for the words. 

“Mr. Fisk called today and we spoke for a few seconds.”

Oh my god, here it comes the part where she’ll fire me. 

“He wished for you to be his permanent caregiver and only you—”

He what? Alex just stared at Mrs. Davis and blink. He let her continue talking as he thought about what she had just said. Mr. Fisk had asked for him, no one else. He couldn’t comprehend how could someone that he’d been rude to ask for him. Was this some type of a joke, was Justin Kutcher about to jump and tell him he just been Punk’d. He roamed his eyes around the room, but didn’t saw nothing out of the ordinary no hidden cameras or people. He looked back at Mrs. Davis and just stared. 

“From now on you will take care of him.” Mrs. Davis turned around and clinked in her computer, “I’m opening your schedule and distributing your other residents to the other caretakers.” 

“Will this change my working schedule?” that was the only thing that Alex could ask at the moment.

“Didn’t I just said that?” Mrs. Davis said, turning to look at him.

“I mean, will this change my work hours.” Alex clarified, bringing his hands forth and clasping them.

“It all depends on what you and he talk about.” Mrs. Davis said, turning back to the computer. “That is all.”

With a nod that was lost on Mrs. Davis he left the office and walk as slowly as he could to room 104. He stopped outside and knocked, he gave a sigh of relief when the sarcastic voice didn’t reprimand him for the second time that day and only bade him to enter. 

“Your back, good.” Mr. Fisk said, not raising his head from the newspaper on his hands.

Alex could swear the pictures had moved. 

“Sit down, I hate people that just stand there like they don’t have nothing better to do.” 

Alex sat there, but he couldn’t wait longer to ask, so before given the permission to do so, he asked, “Why did you ask for me? There are more knowledgeable people working here than me.” 

Alex wanted to twitch when the intense eyes fell upon him, and after a while Mr. Fisk said: 

“Because you remind me of someone I used to know long time ago.” Mr. Fisk turn back to the window. 

“Was she—” 

Before he could continue he was cut off. 

“It was a he, and he was my friend,” Mr. Fisk gave a sigh, “And I love him.” 

Mr. Fisk turn to him. 

“Let me tell you about James Wesley, he was the best man that I had ever known.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. 
> 
> Not beta.


End file.
